Let Me Go
by slotat071
Summary: This is a one shot of Grace and Jack that is inspired by the song Let Me Go by 3 Doors Down. I hope you enjoy it! :)


**This is a one shot of Grace and Jack that is inspired by the song Let Me Go by 3 Doors Down. It's an amazing song and you should check it out if you haven't heard it. I thought they should have shown some kind of closure to their relationship in the last episode instead of Jack just leaving and Grace dancing happily. I hope you enjoy this! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Thank you! :)**

It was almost the end of Grace's first semester of college. She couldn't believe how fast it went by but she has really enjoyed it. She really liked not having to deal with the crazy drama that she went through in high school. However, sometimes she did miss seeing Amy, Ben, Adrian, Ricky, and all her other old high school friends. Every once in awhile, she would even think of Jack but then she would try to stop herself from thinking about him because he caused her so much pain. She hasn't talked to him since her graduation night in May after she broke off their engagement due to him wanting to be with Madison. She even wondered if he was with her but at the same time she didn't even care.

After she finished her homework, she found an old picture of her and Jack smiling in her cheer uniform and Jack in his football one. They were on the bench and looked so happy together. Grace sighed as she took the picture out of a box of other old pictures that she had from high school. Next she decided to do something that she knew was going to be hard but she thought that she had to do it. She needed closure. Grace took out a piece of white printer paper from her desk and a black pen from her back pack. She let out a deep breath and began to write a letter to Jack.

_Dear Jack,_

_I know it has been months since we've spoken to each other. I hope that you've been enjoying school this year and football. I've been enjoying school. Heh...It sure is weird not being able to see you and all our old friends everyday after graduating in May. All of us went through so much together and I know I'll never forget any of it. I also wanted to thank you for being my boyfriend throughout high school. I know our relationship wasn't always smooth sailing, but I learned a lot about myself from you. First of all, I learned that I want to be with someone who will be faithful to me and who will love me no matter what happens. Sadly, that wasn't you and for the longest time, I thought you were the one for me. I loved you with all my heart but you just stomped on it over and over again. And I just kept forgiving you because you kept making the same mistakes. I know I made mistakes too but that's because you drove me crazy. I would spend countless nights begging God that you would change and actually want to be with me. Then I realized, that only you can change yourself. I can't change you and neither can anyone else. I also hope that you learned something about yourself from me too. _

_I also wanted to say that I think we could have made it if we didn't have sex. That really did hurt our relationship more than anything and I'm not saying that just because I lost my Dad on the same night that we did first did it. I'm saying that because it damaged me more then you will ever know which caused me to push you away from me. I wasn't emotionally ready to be with you in that way even though I convinced myself that I was. I can't believe how naive I was back then and I thought that you would stay with me after I slept with you. After that happened, our relationship was just a roller coaster. We would constantly hurt each other in so many ways and I wanted to apologize for everything that I did to hurt you, Jack. I don't want to be that girl anymore. Because of you, I do feel emotionally stronger and I hope that you are happy with whoever you are with now. I completely understand if you don't want to reply to my letter but it would mean a lot if you do._

_I also wanted to apologize for breaking off the engagement but I thought it was the right thing to do. We're too young to get married right now and I hope you wait until you are emotionally, mentally, and spiritually ready to get married. I'm sure whoever you do marry, will be a very lucky woman. I also wish you the best in the rest of your college career and I hope you get the job of your dreams someday as a minister. I really think you will make an amazing one because you do love God with all your heart just like I do. It's just hard to put Him first when you're going through a lot of different emotions with everything else in life. But that is the most important thing that I did learn from you. To remember that God has a bigger plan for me than I do and that He will help me when I feel hurt. If it wasn't for God, I wouldn't even have the courage to write this letter of closure to you. I will also always love you Jack, no matter who you become or what you do with your life. I hope you love me too and it's obvious that you wanted to let me go because of Madison. If you are with her, I hope you're happy. I really do because you deserve it even though sometimes I feel like you don't. However, being stubborn and bitter about you isn't going to help me grow as a Christian and to move on to better things. I really am excited to become a doctor and I hope that I can heal people like how doctors healed you after you got beat up. That was defiantly one of the scariest times of my life and I am so grateful that you are all right after that happened. I hope you make good decisions and good luck with everything. Thank you for all the amazing memories Jack. You will always have a special place in my heart._

_Sincerely yours with love,_

_Grace_

Next Grace folded her letter in half and she put it in an envelope. She wrote Jack's home address on it since it was the only one she knew. She thought Jack's parents could give him the letter whenever he went home for Christmas. Next Grace put a stamp on it and licked the edge of the envelope to close it. Hopefully Jack would reply back to her letter but even if he didn't, at least she had closure now. She finally put all her feelings about Jack on the table and was ready to let him go and move on to become the woman that God created her to be.

**There you have it! My first one shot! I hope you liked it! I usually don't write one shots so this was kind of hard for me to write. I thought it would be great to have Grace write Jack a letter about all her feelings for him. Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


End file.
